


Divergence

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: Superman & Lois (TV 2020)
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: "Apologize to your brother.""I know. Too soon, I know."(Missing scene from 1x01, "Pilot".)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 64





	Divergence

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fanfic based off a pilot episode before. But this episode had a missing scene and I just HAD to fill it in.
> 
> Based on my last two fanfics where I wrote conversations between two brothers...y'all probably could tell that I LOVE exploring sibling relationships. ESPECIALLY super-sibling relationships. (That being said, there are TONS of fics I want to write with WandaVision's Billy and Tommy after we get definitive answers about what happened to them.) And what I particularly LOVED about Jordan and Jonathan's relationship that the pilot VERY EXPLICITLY conveyed--that I honestly didn't think would be the CASE going into the pilot--is that these boys would legitimately go to the ends of the earth for each other. I absolutely believe they'd die for each other. At the end of the day, they're brothers and they love each other no matter what. Their instinctive protective nature is SO INSPIRING to write about and I had the BEST TIME exploring it in this fic.
> 
> Another thing I LOVED exploring....is a certain thing I've been DYING to write about in regards to the Hargreeves siblings literally since August. Luckily...the S&L pilot gave me EXACTLY the fodder I needed to write about the SAME EXACT CONCEPT for a different set of siblings. (More on that in the End Notes.)
> 
> So excited to share my first of, no doubt, MANY Superman & Lois fics!!!! I feel like I've been waiting for this show for the past DECADE--ever since I first saw Tyler on Teen Wolf. I CANNOT believe it's finally here and I genuinely feel like I'm gonna be inspired every single week. Eager to hear your thoughts!!! Enjoy!!!

Jordan was staring out into the cornfields when he heard the front door open behind him and footsteps walking toward him. He didn’t have to look behind him to know who it was.

“What do you want?” Jordan asked.

“I want,” Jonathan said as he sat down beside his brother, “you to know that I’m… _really_ sorry, Jordan. I mean it. That was stupid. I—I don’t even know why I said it.”

“Because you think I’m a bigger freak than I already was,” Jordan retorted.

“No!” Jonathan said. “No, I don’t. Believe me. You…you probably saved my life tonight, dude. If anything, I’m… _really_ thankful. You’re not a freak. You’re my brother and I love you. Always will.”

Jordan silently acknowledged the apology.

“Why did it have to be me, though?” he asked, looking at Jonathan. “I know I was…upset…when Mom and Dad thought it was you, but…I’ve spent my _entire life_ just trying to blend in. Be as invisible as possible. And now…”

“And now nothing,” Jonathan interjected. “Nothing needs to change if you don’t want it to. You can just be the same old Jordan…maybe one who can defend himself a little better, though.”

Jonathan winked at his brother.

“Speaking of,” Jordan said, “you…didn’t need to come tonight. But…I’m glad you did. It’s nice knowing you have my back.”

“And _that_ will definitely never change,” Jonathan responded.

He nudged Jordan’s shoulder with his own. Jordan looked down and smiled. Then, in a rare instance of twin telepathy, they both lifted their heads and looked up at the stars.

“So Dad’s really from…up there,” Jordan said.

“Most kids think their dad is Superman,” Jonathan added. “Our’s actually is.”

“Why couldn’t he secretly have been from like…Canada or something?” Jordan asked, looking back at his brother. “I’ve heard Canadians are really nice people!”

Jonathan chuckled.

“What?” Jordan yelled. “I’m serious! Worst case scenario, we…pronounce some words differently."

“I don’t think that’s how accents work,” Jonathan remarked.

Jordan looked back out into the cornfields and sighed.

“I just can’t believe we’re not entirely human,” he said.

“Yeah, it’s weird,” Jonathan replied. “There’s so much we don’t know. And bro, I know you’re going through a _lot_ more than me but…we’ll get through this together. Okay? I’m not leaving your side.”

The text tone on Jonathan’s phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

“Starting tomorrow,” he corrected. “It’s Eliza. She heard about the explosion. Wants to make sure we’re okay. I got to call her back. You good?”

“Juliet awaits,” Jordan snarked.

Jonathan smiled. He stood up and raced down the steps.

“Love you!” he shouted as he rounded the corner of the house.

“Love you, too!” Jordan yelled back.

Once Jonathan had went through the back door, the only thing Jordan heard were crickets. They were loud. He tried remembering if they were that loud when he was younger. He didn’t want to think about the possibility of…super-hearing. Before his mind could even process that, though, his dad had joined him on the steps where Jonathan had just been sitting.

**Author's Note:**

> So that VERY SPECIFIC CONCEPT I've been DYING to write for the Hargreeves sibs.....? Them finding out they are indeed half-alien. I have HEADCANONS UP THE WAHZOO for how I believe each sibling will react (ESPECIALLY Diego and Klaus). I just don't have enough of a plot structure in mind to ACTUALLY start writing it. Just a few sporadic lines of dialogue. So that's why it's been on the back-burner.
> 
> That being said, THRILLED I get to explore that concept with the Kent boys!!! I find it SO FASCINATING!!! Maybe one day, if I feel inspired enough, I'll write the same thing for Nia (my BABY GIRL over on Supergirl who I SADLY haven't written for yet)!


End file.
